1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to filter ventilator, which is installed into a slot of a mounting plate, in a high frequency (HF)-sealed manner.
2. Description of Prior Art
When installing a filter ventilator into a slot of a mounting plate used as a switchgear cabinet, in connection with certain applications, there is the need for a definite HF seal also in the area of the filter ventilator. This is particularly required in a switchgear cabinet which is sealed HF-tight.